


Eight Long Years (AU, sort of)

by lizzy285



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Smut, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzy285/pseuds/lizzy285
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been eight years. Alice belongs to Pete now... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

"Well," I sighed as I walked from the bathroom into the living room. "How do I look?"

 

Em chuckled from her seat on the couch. "You look flipping stunning, as usual."

 

I smiled, "Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

 

"I've been ready for an hour and a half," she tells you flatly.

 

"Heh."

 

Em was a minimalist. She wore light-washes jeans that complimented her figure, a blue v-neck that accented her tan, Converse, and several strokes of soft black mascara. Her mink hair hung in waves to the middle of her back, and her blue eyes sparkled with hope.

 

I was her opposite. I wore hip-hugging Hollister shorts that showed off the legs I'd worked years for, a bro tank that did little to hide my well developed curves, a pair of high-tops, and more makeup than Em owned. I'd spent hours priming, evening and contouring my skin, applying a ladylike amount of eyeliner without a single smudge, and plumping, staining, and glossing the full pout of my lips. I'd curled my dyed red hair, pulled on a beanie, and fastened my lucky chain around my neck, but I still wasn't convinced it was good enough.

 

"Are you sure I look okay?" I pressed. My palms were beginning to sweat, and I had to be absolutely sure.

 

She rolled her eyes, "You're stupidly gorgeous. Now let's go! I don't want to be late."

 

"If you say so," I conceded, grabbing my keys off the kitchen counter. "Do you have our tickets?"

 

"In the car. Let's roll."

 

I followed her out the front door and took the drivers' seat in my 1989 Mustang. I cranked the engine and shoved it into gear as Em retrieved that manila envelop from between her seat and the console.

 

"You're going to swelter with that hat on, you know," she pointed out. "It's going to make you sweat, and as you've told me, sweat-"

 

"Ruins curls and makeup," I snapped. "Yes, I know. But my roots are showing, and it looks cute."

 

Em loved to give me a hard time about my perfectionism. It wasn't that she wanted to be cruel or belittle me, she just thought it was funny.

 

"Would you please hand me a cigarette?" I asked tightly.

 

She curled her lip in disgust and extracted the omnipresent pack of Marlboro Red 100s from the glove box. She shook one out and offered it to me between two fingers. "No one wants to kiss an ashtray."

 

I rolled my eyes and took the death stick, downshifting to a stop before lighting it with shaking hands. "So I'll chew some gum."

 

We sat in silence for the drive downtown. I'd been anticipating this night for months, and I couldn't help but grin like a moron now that it was finally happening. I parked outside of Frontier and grabbed my purse. I knew both of us were too excited to eat much, but this place was a tradition. I'd eaten here before everyone of their shows in Albuquerque.

 

"What do you think is gonna happen tonight?" Em asked as we walked across the baked asphalt.

 

I had a pretty good idea, but Em didn't need to know that. "Whatever's meant to." It wasn't a bad answer, even if it _was_ more than a little vague.

 

"I guess you're right."

 

The smell of grease and chile mixed with the warm summer air as i opened the door. Voices--old, young, and in-between--greeted us inside and i saw Em grin.

 

"As far as restaurants go," i began and led Em toward the counter. "It isn't the best, but-"

 

"But it's tradition," she finished with a smile. "And tonight of all nights would be a bad one to break tradition."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Em had been right about being hot with the beanie on, so i put the A/C on full blast as i drove south toward the Pavillion. THe sun glared angrily through the windshield, and i squinted a little even behind pitch black aviators.

 

"Jesus, this place is in the middle of nowhere!" em whined.

 

I chuckled, "No noise violations. We're almost there, I promise."

 

She sucked in a shaky breath,  "Ally, what if something terrible happens?"

 

I glanced at her and grinned wickedly as I guided the car into our exit lane. "What if something incredible happens?"

 

I found a parking spot relatively close to the entrance and cut the engine, "Are you ready?"

 

Em nodded, and I watched her clutch the envelop that held our tickets.

 

"Em?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

I smiled, "I'm so glad you're here."

 

She grinned in return, "Me too. Let's go."

 

We walked through the parking lot toward several long lines of buzzing teenage girls, more than a few less-than-pleased parents, and a handful of diehards, like us.

 

I looked at the pass around my neck, and my heart began to race in my chest.

 

"Hey," Em said quietly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You're about to meet the love of your life. Smile."

 

I smiled a little smile, but grew more and more nervous the closer we got.

 

"Do I look okay?" I whispered to Em with only a group of screaming scene girls standing between us and the four men who were the reason for our friendship anyway.

 

Em rolled her eyes, "Jeez, alice. You've only asked like seven times."

 

"Three."

 

She rolled her eyes again. "Cut it out. You're beautiful."

 

"Thanks, Em."

 

Several minutes later, the group in front of us was let into the room and Em and I stepped forward. As trey approaches us with another security guard, a smile lit his face. I shook my head fervently, eyes wide as I pointed at Em. He seemed to understand, and proceeded to search me just like any other fan.

 

Em didn't know anything about the little (huge!) surprise she was about to get, but I knew she'd be thrilled. I hadn't seen the guys in months, and Pete still had no idea i was even here.

 

When he first told me they'd be here, he'd insisted upon my being at the shoe. I, being a romantic and wanting to surprise him however, made up an excuse for why I couldn't make it and got tickets from Patrick a little later. It had been so hard to hear the heartbreak in his voice as the show got nearer and nearer, but I knew everything would be forgiven as soon as I walked through that door.

 

"He misses you so much," Trey whispered as Em stared eagerly ahead, excited to the point she was oblivious.

 

"That's why I'm here," I smiled.

 

"You gonna head out with them?"

 

I shook my head, "Nah, not this time. But don't worry. I'll be around."

 

They big man grinned hugely, "It's good to have you back, Ally." Then he squared his shoulders and his voice became gruff. "Alright ladies, remember the rules," he warned, pulling open the door. "Go ahead in."

 

I pushed Em ahead of me gently, my heart racing as I half-hid behind her.

 

"Hey guys!" Pete greeted cheerfully, "How're you doin?"

 

I blushed and stepped back from behind Em and looked at the man who had my heart in his hands, "Alive," he whispered and pushed away from the table, fumbling over himself as he rushed to me and crushed me against him. "Oh my God, baby."

 

I held him for several moments, "I'm here Petey." I promised before i pushed him away gently. I looked over at Em, whose eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

 

I grinned, "Emily, I'd like to introduce you to my best friends."

 

"Holy shit," was all she could manage to say.

 

Patrick, Joe and Andy all stood to greet Em, and Pete wrapped me up in his arms. "I thought you couldn't make it."

 

"I lied," I whispered back, tears in my eyes as I finally stood there with him.

 

"Don't cry, beautiful," he insisted, cradling my face in his hands. "I've got you now."

 

"I know."

 

He kissed me sweetly. "We've still got a bunch of screaming teenagers to meet. Have Trey take you and your friend to the dressing room."

 

I nodded and he kissed me once more. He then went to find Trey and I turned to the rest of the guys.

 

"You're such an asshole," Patrick chuckled. "Pete's been going out of his mind."

 

"Seriously, Al." Joe agreed, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "You can't do that shit to him."

 

I chuckled and turned to the man standing closest to Em. "Hey Drew," I greeted quietly.

 

"Good to see you, Al."

 

Trey and Pete returned a moment later and Pete kissed my cheek, "I'll be back in a bit."

 

We had entered the hallway and the door had fallen shut behind us when Em demanded, "Dude, how the hell did you manage to keep this a secret?!"

 

I laughed as we followed Trey further down the hall. "It was so hard. But I wanted to surprise you."

 

"Well you definitely did."

 

"I hope you aren't too mad at me."

 

She grinned, " i suppose i could forgive you just this once."

 

Trey opened the door to the boys' green room and allowed us in. "You have my number, Al," he reminded me. "Call if you need anything."

 

"Just bring him to me soon," I whispered.


	2. Missed You to Death

The door clicked shut and I plopped down on the couch. "Patrick likes you."

 

"What?" Em gasped incredulously. "He does not!"

 

I scoffed, "Please. I know my best friend."

 

She blushed and walked slowly around the room, "He's so stinking cute. I just want to kiss his face!"

 

I chuckled, "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to let you." She fell silent, and i leaned my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. Seeing Pete for those few moments had taken the edge off of the hurt of missing him, but I needed more than that. And i knew he did too. There were only a few more shows left before he would be all mine again, but those last couple of weeks--fighting exhaustion, and battling the days that seemed to drag on more and more slowly--were always the hardest.

 

I'd been so lost in thought I didn't even hear Pete and Patrick come in. I jumped when Pete asked, "What's on your mind, gorgeous?"

 

He pulled me off the couch and into his arms as Em and Patrick slipped out the door. "You are."

 

"I'm so glad you're here, Ally," he whispered into my hair. "I've missed you so much."

 

"Me too, honey. Where's the guys go?"

 

He chuckled and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. "They thought we'd appreciate some time alone."

 

I rested my head against his shoulder. "When do you have to get ready?"

 

He shook his head, "Not for a while."

 

Tears suddenly sprang to my eyes again and I clasped my hands at the back of his head. "I missed you so much," i whispered, my head spinning with his scent as i pressed myself against him.

 

"Hey," he soothed. "Don't cry ally cat. I know it's been hard, but it's only a little while longer."

 

"I know," I whimpered pathetically, smiling a little at the pet name.

 

He brushed away several tears as the streamed down my face and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't understand how I'd made it through an entire year without feeling like this. His touch raised goose bumps on my skin, his kiss stole the air from my lungs, and the heat from his body melted the ice in my chest.

 

I pulled desperately at his t-shirt and straddled him. His fingers dug into my back and he pulled me closer. I tilted his head back and he gasped when my teeth grazed his neck.

 

"Not now," he whispered through clenched teeth with his eyes shut tight.

 

"Right now," I argued pleadingly; his want just as obvious as my own.

 

"Not yet, Ally," he insisted quietly. "Not like this. Not here. Not anymore. I'll take you home to California with me and I swear to God that i will give you anything and everything you could ever want." He paused and cupped my tiny face in his hands. He looked into my eyes; tried to find a way to remedy the hurt he must've seen there. "You aren't just some groupie, Ally. You aren't a nameless girl throwing herself at me. I'm not going to be _that_ guy. I'm not going to degrade you like that." He paused again to kiss my open mouth. "I love you, Alice. Just wait until we can go home and I promise I'll show you just how much."

 

"Oh my God, Pete," I whispered, stunned by his admission. I knew we cared for each other, but I'd never expected to hear those three words. "Oh God, I love you too."

 

He brushed my hair back and kissed me again. "Good. Also, uh... Patrick was wondering if maybe, just maybe, you would sing with him tonight."

 

"Pete..." I said slowly, thinking back to when I performed with them at almost every show: an honorary member. That was back when they played in basements and at tiny local venues and barely made enough to pay for gas and guitar strings. "I'm not sure... I mean, it's been years."

 

It had been seven years to be exact. The last time I'd gone on stage with the boys was the night my first love had broken my heart while i sait in the passenger seat of this car on the way to the show.

"C'mon," Pete insisted. "They'll go crazy."

 

"Alright," i conceded finally, pushing away the memories of that night. "But only tonight."

 


	3. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice sings her heart out, and the boys get the okay to stay a night.

I took a bow with my best friend as Pete beamed at me and the fans, old and new, went crazy. It was a great feeling to have again--that I was part of something bigger than myself. There was so much love within that one moment. It came from Patrick, as he held one of my hands in his above our heads. From the love of my life standing beside me, holding the other. From Em squashed up against the barrier, screaming something I couldn't hear, and from every other buzzing fan in the crowd whose names I'd never know.

 

The usual post-show clamor commenced, and I slipped backstage where Em was already waiting. "That was incredible!" she cried. "You were amazing!"

I laughed, wiping the sweat from my forehead while I waited for my heart to stop racing. "I just sang."

 

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you loser."

 

We walked together back to the dressing room and Em sat on the trunk Patrick had kept his stuff in for as long as I could remember. It was strange to be experiencing all of this again after so many years. I'd almost forgotten how it felt to have everyone finally listening to me.

 

"He wouldn't kiss me," Em said quietly.

 

I chuckled. "Because he was in show mode." That was an accurate statement. Patrick had always, _always_ gotten nervous before shows. I doubted he would ever get over it, not matter how many tours they played.

 

As if on queue, the guys filed in and Pete immediately yanked me into his arms. "Guess what?"

 

Heat radiated from him, and his shirt was drenched with sweat, but i didn't care. I smiled hugely, "What?"

 

His grin broadened. "We're clear to stay tonight after all. His eyes gleamed with excitement and love.

 

"Really?"

 

He nodded and kissed me softly. "Do you think you could _maybe_ find us a place to stay?"

 

I laughed, "I think I could maybe do that." I looked over at Em, who was flirting at Patrick hardcore. "Em, we're having a party tonight."

 

Everyone seemed to agree that was a good plan, and the six of us talked and laughed as we waited until it was alright to leave.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

An hour and a half later, Pete and I walked quietly through the mostly empty parking lot, hoods up, toward the Mustang. "I always have loved this car..." he hinted.

 

I laughed and dug my keys out of my purse to hand to him. I got into the passenger seat for the first time in years and turned the A/C on again. As soon as he pulled onto the high way, I shook two cigarettes from the pack in the glove box and passed one to the beautiful man beside me.

 

"Thank you."

 

I smiled as the stars twinkled in the cloudless summer sky and Pete sped along the dark and winding road. "I'm glad tour's going to be over soon." I admitted quietly. "I've missed you."

 

He smiled and took a drag of his cigarette. "I've missed you too. There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

 

My breath caught in my throat and my stomach flip-flopped. "O-Okay."

 

"Alice," he sighed. "I love you. I know i just told you, but I have for a long time. It kills me that we're so far apart, even when I'm not touring."

 

"Stop!" I interrupted, tearing springing to my eyes yet again. "Pete, please don't break my heart. I finally have you back--even if it's just for tonight. Please don't go."

 

"Go?" he repeated, befuddled. When he realized the reason for my panicky tone, he reached for my hand. "Sweetheart, no, no, no. I'm not going anywhere. I'm... I'm asking you to move to LA with me. I don't want to be away from you anymore."

 

I laughed quietly at myself for being so silly. Then i began to imagine what it would be like... to wake up and see his face every morning, to fall asleep in his arms each night, and make that big house on the coast _our_ home. "I'll go," I whispered. "Pete, of course i will."

We chatted excitedly on the way to the house I shared with Emily. We talked about moving me out after tour, about going back to Chicago to visit soon, and about tattoos.

 

The Tahoe was parked in my spot by the time we arrived. The warm summer air caressed my skin and Pete held my hand as we walked up the drive. I could see Em, Patrick, and Joe clinking shot glasses around the island and Andy, who'd already managed to lose his shirt again, sitting on the counter with a V8.

 

Their laughter greeted us warmly at the front door and Pete grinned. "I'm going to miss this house."

 

I smiled and squeezed his hand, "Me too."

 

"Guys!" Em called from the kitchen, her eyes shining with liquor and her growing feelings for Patrick. "Come join the party!"

 

I had never gotten drunk with the guys before. I hadn't, in fact, been drunk at all since a New Year's party my junior year of high school. Em retrieved two more shot glasses and then filled all five with tequila.

 

"To love," Joe offered with a smile and raised his glass. "Old, new, just between friends, and even forgotten."

 

There was a collective smile, and the shots disappeared quickly. Pete quickly poured another round and raised his glass for a toast of his own. "To new beginnings," he started, eyes on me. "And the love of my life finally moving out to California where she belongs."

 

I looked at Andy for a brief moment and immediately regretted it. His eyes clouded slightly with sadness and i hurried to take my shot, the tequila burning the tears in my throat. No. I wouldn't cry.

 

An hour later, I was on my way to a very tall buzz, and Pete and I couldn't keep our hands off each other. Em and the guys were in the basement shooting pool, and Pete and i were in the kitchen swaying to Pink Floyd. Every time he kissed me, my head spun, and I had to fight a little harder just to stay upright.

 

He brushed his lips up and down my neck and did his best to help me stay upright, "Do you think you can go for a swim?"

 

I grinned stupidly and nodded, "G-go uncover the pool. I'm gonna change."

 

He steadied me once more before he headed for the back yard, flipping on the pool light on his way out the door. My head swam in a lovely way with drunkenness and the thought of Pete as I stumbled down the hall to my bedroom. I tried to change quickly into the tiny pink bikini, but I couldn't make my hands work quite right. I finally left the room twenty minutes later with loose knots tied lazily in the thin strings.

 

Pete was already in the water when I walked slowly to the pool's edge. "Hey beautiful," he grinned, extending a hand.

 

Completely forgetting what a terrible idea it was, I took it, and he yanked me into the warm water. For a brief moment, I was startled, but his strong arms encircled me and his lips were locked with mine the second I hit the surface. "God, you're gorgeous," he insisted against my mouth.

 

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he crushed me against his body. Our mouths fought to express the same desire as earlier, magnified by time, declarations of love, and alcohol. The water lapped around us, and suddenly I didn't care anymore--didn't care that Em and the guys were inside; didn't care that he was leaving again tomorrow. "I need you,"Ii whispered hoarsely. "Don't make me wait anymore. I need to know how much you love me."

 

"C'mon baby," he murmured and he carried me out of the pool. "I'll show you."


	4. Show Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the story, but there's a lot I already have done and a lot more to come!

We passed Em and the guys in the living room, but I barely noticed the looks on their faces that said they knew. I had to try harder not to notice the cold, emotionless look in Andy's eyes. I hardly had time to lock my bedroom door behind us before he was kissing me again, more fiercely than before. I backed up until the backs of my knees touches my mattress. Pete pushed me down by my hips and I stared up at him desperately. 

 

He grinned wickedly and pulled off my still-soaked bikini bottom, tossing it aside. He leaned on the mattress between my legs and untied both strings on my bikini before tangling one hand in my hair and throwing the top in the other direction. I began to pull myself backward across the mattress and he followed me on all fours, his every move epitomizing predator. There was something strikingly sexy and subtly terrifying about this side of Pete--all animalistic and heated with need.

 

He looped his arms through the spaces beneath my legs and snaked his hands up to spread across the skin at the small of my back. I gasped as he kissed up the inside of my thigh and my eyes fluttered shut. My arms floated up above my head and his tongue danced along my slit. I pulled his hair and he licked and nibbled and teased and brought me closer and closer, teasing me.

 

"Please." I cried finally.

 

"Please what?" he mocked, untangling himself from me and pulling off his boxers.

 

"Please," i repeated in a whisper, the predatory gleam in his eyes telling me that he wanted to see me beg. "Please Pete. I need you."

 

"How much?" he challenged through a hunters smile, and pinned my arms above me.

 

I shut my eyes tightly, curling my body against his.

 

"Look at me!" he growled and cupped his hand around my throat, his thumb and index finger guiding my face by the jaw until I faced him. "How much?"

 

I whimpered, and couldn't keep from squirming under his hands as my body screamed with need. "With everything I am," I cried. "With everything I ever will be, I need you." I gasped for breath through my teeth as his grip on my throat tightened. "I always have." Gasp. "I always will." Gasp. "I love you."

 

"I love you too," he promised darkly, and pushed himself inside of me to show me how much.


	5. Oops

My head was pounding when I woke to mid-morning light peeking through the drawn shades. Pete was still snoring on the opposite side of the bed, one arm thrown over his face. There were several purplish marks decorating his chest and I couldn't help but laugh; sure I was sporting a few of them myself.

 

I stood slowly, my head and hips throbbing in protest. I retrieved my bathrobe from where it hung on my mirror and padded quietly quietly to the bathroom. I cranked the shower on and began to brush through the tangles in my hair. It was then that i realized that in our drunken passion, neither Pete nor I had thought about protection. That wouldn't have worried me as much if i were still on birth control, but being that he'd been on tour for the better half of the last year, I'd seen no need.

 

So focused on reminding myself that it wasn't as easy to get pregnant as high school health classes led girls to believe, I hadn't noticed that Pete had come in until he put a hand on my waist and kissed my forehead.

 

"You look troubled, beautiful," he informed me quietly.

 

I shrugged and moved to the open, granite-walled shower, leaving my robe on the floor. I didn't trust my voice not to give away my fear.

 

"Alice," he pressed, watching me intently as I soaked my hair and picked up a bottle of shampoo. "Are you okay?"

 

I sighed as I began to work a lather into my hair, pressing my fingertips into my scalp in attempt to retrieve my headache, "I'm fine, babe."

He turned back toward the vanity and retrieved an extra toothbrush from under the sink. "Are you still on birth control?"

 

Damn, we thought too much alike. I didn't answer--not out loud. It seemed like vocalizing it would somehow legitimize my fear. Silence throbbed in the room while I combed conditioner through my hair and Pete scrubbed his mouth. He was thinking about what to say--I could tell by the set of his shoulders, the way he refused to look at anything for too long. It was what he's always done when he was at a loss for words.

 

"I love you, Al," he declared after several moments that had stretched into eternity. "And I will no matter what happens. I know... I know having a baby wasn't _exactly_ the plan, but we'll figure it out regardless. Don't be scared."

 

His order was gentle, but sincere. It immediately erased my doubts. "I love you, too.

 

He grinned, "Let me know when you're ready, I thought maybe we could have lunch with mom before we go.


	6. Well, mom...

"We've _got_ to get you a new car when we get to California," Pete told me as he downshifted to a stop.

 

"Why?" I whined. "What's wrong with my Mustang?"

 

He laughed, "Alice, God knows you love this thing. But I think you could use something a little prettier, that gets better gas mileage." He paused to squeeze my knee and add, "Something a little more practical."

 

Translation: something that would hold a car seat--just in case. "Fine," I conceded, knowing that he was right, even if it wasn't an immediate concern. "But I want an Audi."

 

He chuckled and pulled into the parking lot next to my moms A6. "Of course you do, beautiful. Of course you do."

 

A smile lit my mom's face as we approached her table, and she stood to give Pete a huge hug. "It's good to see you sweetie! How have you been?" It made me a little bit less nervous to tell her about the move because she liked Pete so much

 

"Busy, but really good," Pete answered, pulling out my chair for me before claiming his own. "This tour has been crazy."

 

Mom continued to beam at him, "Well it's good you're back then."

 

She ordered a glass of wine and Pete a Guinness. I added a Sprite--just in case--and my mother raised an eyebrow. I simply shrugged.

 

Lighthearted conversation and laughter flowed for an hour or so, and as the young waiter cleared the table I took a deep breath. "So, mom, I've got something to tell you."

 

She smiled hugely and looked at me expectantly. I knew she thought I was pregnant, and I was almost sorry to disappoint her.

 

"Well," I began slowly, Pete taking my hand tightly in his beneath the table. "Pete and I have decided to start out life together, and... I'm moving to Los Angeles."

 

Mom gasped, and her face was a mixture of surprise and disappointment. "Sweetheart, that's an awfully big decision to make. Especially after you've been separated for so long. Don't you think you should consider it for just a little longer?"

 

I laughed, "Mom, we've been together seven years. Hell, we've known each other practically all our lives. It's time."

 

"Well," she said, pursing her lips for a moment before dissolving into a smile. "I guess you're right. I hope you two will be very happy. And you'd better come back to visit."

 

"Of course!" Pete grinned. "We'd never dream of not!"

 


	7. I'll Be Waiting

Em was loading a suitcase into the back of the Tahoe and jabbering excitedly with Patrick when we returned. "Damn," Pete chuckled. "I think Patrick might just be taken with your Emily."

 

I laughed. "Oh dear, I think you might be right. That's good that he talked her into going. You can get to know her."

He sighed, "I wish I could talk _you_ into going."

 

We climbed out of the Mustang and joined our lovestruck best friends in the driveway. I wished I could've gone, too. Especially now. "I have to pack," I explained and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning into him. "I need to give Doug my two weeks' say goodbye to my family. I _am_ moving to Los Angeles in three weeks, after all."

 

"What?!" Em shrieked, having not been given the specifics. "What do you mean three frigging weeks?!"

 

I rested my head on Pete's shoulder and grinned stupidly. "I'm ready to be with the love of my life."

 

She watched us for a moment, observing the way our fingers intertwined and how our bodies fit together. Finally, she shook her head and laughed. "I can't believe I'll have to clean this entire damned house by myself."

 

Patrick grinned like a moron and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'll be around."

 

As the afternoon wore on, i grew quieter and quieter. Pete held onto me more and more tightly. I knew he had to go, and that he'd be back relatively soon, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

 

The guys and Em piled into the Tahoe and Pete kissed me sadly on the porch as I tried my best to keep from crying. "I love you," he whispered. "It's only a few more weeks."

 

"I know," I promised and he brushed the tears from my cheeks. I looked up into his eyes, "Go. They're waiting. Play your heart out. I'll be right here waiting when you get back."

 

"I love you," he reiterated before slowly turning and getting into the Tahoe.

 

I stood on the porch and watched. Three weeks. Twenty one days. Even with the pain in my chest, the thought of being with him permanently so soon was enough to make me go back inside and begin organizing for the move. The silence in the house was heavy, and it closed in on me in every room like a crypt. I considered turning on the TV or radio, or maybe calling my sister. But there was only one voice I wanted to hear.


	8. Well...?

The late summer days began looping into summer nights in a lazy cycle. Each morning seemed to come more quickly and more brightly after the night, as if the Earth itself was trying to rush the time until Pete's return.

 

I parked the Mustang outside of the gym's parking lot an hour before my shift was scheduled to start and walked into Daniel's office slowly. I felt bad about the move for the firs time, but only because I knew I was fairly valuable to operations at the gym.

 

"Hey, Al," he grinned. "What's up?"

 

I smiled sadly and placed the envelop containing my resignation letter on his desk. I'd spend days on it, wanting it to detail perfectly just how sorry I was for abandoning Daniel and his band like this. "This is my two weeks'," I explained. "I'm sorry Daniel."

 

"What?! C'mon Alice! You can't really expect me to be able to replace you!" He was upset, but it would be okay. Daniel and i were friends as well as coworkers, so it made it a little easier for me to justify.

 

"I'm moving to LA, Dan. Finally." I let a smile break through my resolve. He knew how long I'd waited for this.

 

He grinned hugely, and his frustration seemed to melt away almost instantly. "Alice, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you."

 

I left the office and walked back down the stairs to the gym floor. Most of the trainers were already there, getting ready for their first clients of the day. I chatted happily with most of them, and the good news spread quickly. Daniel decided that he could manage without me, paid me up front for the next two weeks, and told me I could still come in if I really wanted to.

 

After I'd said farewell to everyone, I decided to head to my sister's house. Tara and I had gotten really close over the last several years, and she's offered me a shoulder to cry on a dozen times over all the tours Pete had been on through the years. I knew it would be hardest to tell her, so I called Pete for moral support on my way to her big house in Rio Rancho.

 

"Hey beautiful," he greeted. "I could hear the smile in his voice, but I knew he was exhausted, too.

 

"How are you love?" I asked sweetly.

 

He laughed quietly. "I'm tired baby. And I miss you like hell."

 

I smiled. I knew he did. I missed him too. We'd been together so much for all of our lives that any distance put a strain on both of us. "I miss you too. But it's only a little while longer, baby."

 

"Thank God," he sighed. "I'm getting really sick of this."

 

"Just think--we'll be together all the time once you get back. You won't be able to get away from me _enough_!" He chuckled. It wasn't all that funny, but at least it had made him smile. God, he sounded worn out. "Anyway, I'm on my way to tell my sister now."

 

"Yikes," he breathed. "Good luck."

 

I rolled my eyes. Good luck? I was going to need a flipping miracle. But i didn't say that. He felt bad enough that he was gone. I didn't have any reason to make him feel worse.

 

"Alice?" he asked before I could retort.

 

"Yes?"

 

He took a deep breath and I could picture him running a hand through his hair, and stress coiled tightly in his muscles. "Are we gonna have a baby?"

 

I couldn't help but laugh. Neither of us had mentioned the possibility wince he's left, and I wondered why he was curious now. "I'm not exactly sure." I paused a moment, waiting for him to respond. When he didn't, I asked, "Why?"

 

The smile in his voice returned when he admitted, "I uh... I just got to thinking about it, and... well... I was sort of hoping that... maybe we were."

 

I blinked, and was stunned into silence for several moments. But then I couldn't help but grin. "My too."

 

"Spectacular," he whispered. I knew his mind was far away now. I didn't ask what he was thinking. "I've got to get going, Al. I love you."

 

"I love you too," I swore.

 

"See you soon, beautiful."

 

I smiled, and visions of the near future filled my head. "Soon," I agreed, and with a click, he was gone again.

 

I drove the rest of the way in silence, thinking about what Pete had said. It was hard to see us as parents--we were still young ourselves. I brushed my hand along my abdomen without thinking, and suddenly, I could imagine it clearly. Painting one of the guest rooms pretty pink, ultrasounds, maternity photos, baby showers...

 

 I shook my head as I rolled into Tara's driveway. I wasn't exactly sure what to make of my sudden desire to be a mother, but I sort of liked it. I tucked my cell phone into my back pocket and walked slowly up to the door.


	9. Well, Tara....

Tara answered the door with a huge smile and a gurgling baby girl in her arms. "Hey Ally cat!"

 

"Hey guys!" I grinned in response. I took Willow as she reached for me and held her on my hip. "Where's Greg and the kiddos?"

 

"Oh, they just went out shopping," Tara explained with a shrug. She led me to the kitchen with even more bounce in her step than usual. It made me feel a little guiltier about going. "What about you. Pete should be done with tour soon, right?"

 

I smiled, and Willow balled parts of my shirt in her little fists. "Yeah, just a little while longer." Ten more days to be exact, but I didn't need Tara to know that I was counting down so desperately.

 

"Oh hooray!" Tara loved Pete, and she knew that he made me happy, but it bothered her more than anyone that he was away so much. She didn't express it often, but I knew she was afraid that Pete would find someone else, like her first husband had. She never mentioned it, but I knew it was always in the back of her mind.

 

I took a seat at the breakfast bar. I held Willow on the counter in front of me and blew raspberries into her palms. She giggled and cooed and i couldn't help but grin, hoping my baby would be as sweet natured as she was.

 

"Do you want lunch?" Tara asked, pulling the things for sandwiches from the fridge. "Greg and the twins will be home soon."

 

"No, I'm okay, thanks," I declined. "I can't stay very long, I just..." I paused and took a deep breath. I looked at Willow to avoid Tara's gaze, which was now fixed solidly on me. "I had something I wanted to tell you."

 

She raised an eyebrow and leaned on the counter across from me. I didn't know what exactly she was expecting, or how she would react. "Uh-huh," she prompted.

 

I bit my lip and tried not to smile like an idiot. "I'm moving to LA."

 

"Hooray!!" She squealed, clapping her hands together and rushing around the bar to throw her arms around me. "Oh, Alice, I'm so happy for you!"

 

"You don't hate me?" I asked.

 

"Oh honey," she grinned and ran her fingers through my hair. "Of course I don't hate you! I'm going to miss you like crazy, but I'm so glad you and Pete are finally going to be together."

 

"Me too," I agreed happily. "Me too."


	10. Never Happening

I'd planned on heading home after I left Tara's, but apparently my cell phone, and the person causing it to ring, had something else in mind. "Hello?"

 

"Hey," Dylan greeted. "Are you busy?"

 

"I guess not," I shrugged. I wasn't really, but the sooner I got home and got to bed, the sooner I'd wake up to the sound of Pete sneaking in the front door after the plane landed. "Why, what's up?"

 

"I just want to spend some time with you before you leave, asshole," she informed me bluntly. "I also need to do some shopping."

 

I chuckled, "I could go for shopping. Meet me in Uptown?"

 

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit."

 

I plopped into the Mustang and tossed my purse into the passenger seat. I was really going to miss Dylan when I left. She'd been one of my best friends since elementary school (barring the petty fights in mid high), and we'd even roomed together before I met Em. I was glad she'd called.

 

Half an hour later, I whipped into a parking space in front of Elephant Bar and quickly entered. Dylan was sitting in a booth near the back and she grinned when she saw me. I Returned her smile and joined her, sliding across the vinyl bench.

 

"How are you?" she asked brightly, folding her hands on top of the table and leaning to look at me.

 

"I'm great!" I beamed. "I'm kinda sad to be leaving, but I mean... I'm so excited!"

 

"Do you think you and Pete will do okay living together?"

 

I blinked at her, "Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

 

She shrugged, "Dunno. I guess it's just really different."

 

After lunch and a couple of mojitos, we strolled slowly through the shopping center in the blazing afternoon sun. I'd always liked shopping, but I decided today was a good one to pretty much reinvent my style. We stopped in store after store and we each tried things on, bringing anything we liked to the counter.

 

"What's with you?" Dylan questioned. "You never wear this stuff."

 

I shrugged, "I'm never with Pete. Gotta be a rockstar's wife, right?"

 

She rolled her eyes. Dylan hated it when I acted like I had to be someone different if I was going to be seen with Pete. We left BCBG and continued down the cobbled walkway. 

 

"Think you'll be looking for one of those soon?" She asked casually, staring at a huge, white wedding gown through the window of a bridal salon.

 

I laughed a little too loudly and pulled my sunglasses onto my face. "No, I don't think so."

 


	11. Eight Years Ago

The next morning, I stood blinking down at the one little line on the test in my hands. Not pregnant. How could I not be pregnant? We'd both been so sure. So excited even. I sighed. I  _had_ said myself it wasn't that easy.

 

"Honey?" Pete, who'd arrived several hours ago and hadn't yet been to sleep, rapped on the door quietly.

 

I squared my shoulders and dropped the test into the trash can on the floor. I opened it to reveal him staring at me expectantly. I smiled a little smile and kissed him softly, "We'll try again, right?"

 

The disappointment in his milk chocolate eyes was obvious, but he kept it in check. Tried to hide it with humor, "I suppose we could  _maybe_ do that."

 

I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me. He gently rubbed my shoulders and whispered, "I'll still get you your Audi, baby." 

 

That was all it took for both of us to start crying. I knew it was silly to be upset; we hadn't even  _been_ trying. Still.

 

"I love you, Pete."

 

"I love you too, Alice," he promised. "I think I have since that first night."

 

He kissed my forehead and walked back into my bedroom. He picked up a box and headed in the direction of the front door. I guess he just needed something to do. I leaned against the vanity and thought about  _that first night_ for the first time in a really long time.

 

It was eight years ago, the night I'd gotten my heart broken for the first time. The last time I'd sung with Patrick until just a few weeks ago. I was on my way to the show with the only person I'd then thought I'd ever be with. Andy.

 

_Andy was waiting in the driveway when I came downstairs. I claimed the passenger of his beat up Saturn with a huge grin on my face. He started toward the biggest venue the boys had played and my smile just grew._

 

_I chattered excitedly, and Andy half-answered me. It wasn't like him to be so quiet, but I chalked it up to nerves. He'd be himself in no time. It wasn't until we were about ten minutes out that I realized something was wrong._

 

_I traced my fingers along the length of his thigh and recalled our plan in my head, "We're gonna get the hell out of here tonight, right?"_

 

_The plan of course, was to take the cash from this show, and the last several, get in the Saturn and drive until it gave out or until we hit water. We were going to go to California, get married, live in a crappy apartment, and I was going to get my degree while he played in another bad punk band._

 

_He captured my hand, kissed it gently, and placed it back in my lap, but didn't say a word._

 

_It wasn't until we were pulling into the parking lot that he said, "I'm sorry, Alice. I can't do this anymore. We're not going anywhere."_

 

_"W-what?" I stammered. Our plans, three years in the making, shattered in a second. My heart followed closely behind._

 

_"I just don't feel like I did. I'm sorry."_

 

_I bit down on the inside of my cheeks hard to keep from crying and climbed out of the car. I slammed the door behind me and turned sharply toward the ugly brick building._

 

_"Ally!" he called after me. "I don't want it to be like this! C'mon, can't we talk?"_

 

_I maintained my silence and blew through the stage door by myself. Pete, Patrick, and Joe were joking and screwing around as usual, so I crossed the room and planted myself in Pete's lap. No one said anything--Pete and I had been joined at the hip since we were little kids. No one else knew how my heart was breaking in my chest or how I desperately needed his arms around me to keep the pieces together like they had a thousand times before._

 

_Andy entered a few moments later and didn't seem surprised in the least to find me twined with his bassist. He knew Pete was my two am. My go-to when things got bad. And he knew this was definitely bad. "Can you guys help me out?" He asked at Patrick and Joe._

 

_That was when the two seemed to sense that something was amiss. Andy never asked for help. As if they all understood my need to be with Pete, they breezed back through the door wordlessly._

 

_"What happened?" Pete whispered. His arms tightened around me as he spoke, as if he knew answering could very well tear me in two._

 

_"He's gone," I answered simply. My entire frame shook, and I buried my face in his neck. "He said he 'doesn't feel like he did.' I don't understand. How could he wake up this morning and just not want me anymore?"  
_

 

_Pete sighed, "C'mon. You need a cigarette."_

 

_"I...I d-don't smoke," was all I could manage to choke out. We stood, and he wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me._

 

_"You'll feel better," he insisted. "I promise."_

 

_He was right. The toxic smoke calmed and finally stopped the shaking. It replaced the pain in my chest with a dull burn that slowed my racing heart. As I ground the filter beneath my sneaker, I felt as ready as I could be. I took a slow breath and headed back inside, where the stage was already set._

 

_"Sorry," I muttered to Patrick. I was never much help anyway, but I'd taken Pete out of the equation too._

 

_He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Looks like you're kind of having a rough night."_

 

_I nodded slowly. I could feel the charge in the atmosphere begin to grow. The guys took their respective places as the crowd filed in and I pulled my mic from its stand. I wrapped the cord around my right hand and tried not to look too closely at anything._

 

_I closed my eyes as sound was checked, balanced, and near perfected. The boys launched into the set with the same energy as usual, and suddenly the pain broke through my resolve. I sang my pathetic little heart out. Screamed my bitterness into the mic, and even jumped into the waiting arms of our biggest crown yet. All the while I silently swore to myself I'd never do it again._

 

'I think I have since that first night,' Pete's words rang in my ears as the memory blurred forward and I looked up at my reflection. The love in my eyes belonged to someone else than that in the eyes of the girl that night. She was childlike, with big green eyes, fake black hair and too much makeup. I was older now. I'd toned down the makeup and hair. I was.... me.

 

_Andy's face betrayed no emotion as I climbed into Pete's Jeep after the show. Andy had said that I could still stay with him. That he wanted to talk, and wanted to save our friendship. But I wasn't ready for that. I only needed my best friend, and the way he could make me smile, even when the world was falling around me._

 

_I gave a small wave before I looked away and felt tears start to burn my eyes. I didn't allow them to fall until we were well out of sight._

 

_"I'm sorry, Alice," Pete whispered. "I'm really sorry." I didn't know if he was sorry that Andy had hurt me, or if he knew he was the reason we'd gotten together in the first place. It didn't matter._

 

_I didn't answer at first. I didn't want him to hear just how broken I really was. Tears continued to stream down my face steadily as he sped toward his house. It was two very long minutes before I could say, "I love him Pete. We were supposed to get married."_

 

_He sighed, "We're young, Alice. Who knows? He could wake up tomorrow and want you back more than anything."_

 

_We both knew that was a lie. Andy was stubborn. He was very set in his ways. He didn't just change his mind. "He won't."_

 

_Pete didn't argue. He parked in front of the dark house and held my hand as we headed inside. We didn't bother turning on lights; it had been the same since we were six years old. We crept past the downstairs bedroom where his parents slept, up the pitch black staircase, and through the last door on the left._

 

_Once the door was shut behind us, Pete flicked on the light and we blinked as our eyes adjusted. The tears on my face had dried into mascara-stained streaks, and sorrow filled his eyes when he saw them. I quickly turned toward his dresser before he could start to see me cry again. My vision was so clouded that the efforts i made to find something to sleep in were completely fruitless._

 

_I pressed my palms against the top of the dresser to steady myself. My breath caught in my throat and I began to sob quietly.  Pete spun me around slowly, and when he looked in my eyes, I saw something I'd never seen before, even in all our years as friends._

 

_There was a tenderness; a look that said he wanted nothing more than to take away the pain. He cradled my face in his hands and only paused for a moment before he leaned in slightly to kiss away the tears. The gesture was so gentle and so unexpectedly sweet that another wave of tears began to fall. I couldn't believe this was the same Pete I'd known all my life. I didn't know that he was capable of looking at anyone this way, let alone me._

 

_"I'm sorry," he gasped. His misinterpretation of my tears brought panic to his eyes. "I didn't mean--"_

_"No!" I cried as he began to back away. I grasped helplessly at his t-shirt in an attempt to pull him close again. "I need you." Nothing I'd ever said had been so true. I didn't care what people would think. I didn't care that it was so soon after I'd fallen out with Andy. I needed Pete._

 

_I was nearly incoherent. My sobs grew louder when he took my in his arms again. I clung to him desperately, begging with words I was sure he couldn't make out._

 

_He kissed my aggressively. It was so sudden, and such a departure from his previous caution that stole the air from my lungs and I couldn't respond at first. After a moment, though, the shock wore off. Before I could process anything--what this meant, what would happen, what this made me--I was kissing him back with everything I had._

 

_The tears were dry again, and the man that held me in his arms was one I'd never known. That would change. There was something new--a feeling I wasn't expecting---blooming in my chest. It swelled with every kiss. With every touch. With every sweet promise whispered at exactly the right time. With the slip of clothing, and my clumsiness, quickly remedied by Pete's perfection._


End file.
